An Epidemic
by TopRoyal
Summary: Being told he couldn't be a hero left Izuku more broken than All Might realized. It left him with a disease in his mind. And his hands. And everywhere he goes. Get ready, hero world: An Epidemic is spreading. (M to be safe, just in case.)(Villain Izuku)
1. Chapter 1

"talking"

'_thinking_'

**'THE VOICE'**

Izuku had always known that he would be unable to be a hero. Deep down, in the very core of his heart, he had known. He knew he couldn't deny it, not having any powers at all kept him bound to the simple fact that-

"You should just give it up kid."

-that he was simply the quirkless loser that everybody enjoyed stepping on.

"But don't worry! You can still help. Being a police officer is a noble profession."

Even people that noticed him would always be patronizing towards him, as if he was a cute puppy that had been a good boy. Nobody really noticed that he was doing his best; it all came back to the simple fact that he was a quirkless, powerless, freak of nature, that for some reason was still alive and in everyone's way.

"I don't like squashing young dreamers' hopes, but you need to be realistic."

Something broke inside of Izuku then, spreading throughout his body and making it hard to breathe. Still, Izuku kept up his facade of being okay with his dreams being ripped apart by his long time childhood idol.

"Oh. I see." Izuku said through a tight jaw. It felt like his jaw was a rusted gear grinding against the machine. Even the words sounded sickly in his mind.

All Might nodded; he seemed to have gotten the point across, oblivious to the shaky nature of the boy's voice.

"Well young man, make sure not to tell anybody about this. I'll be off now."

About an hour had passed after the fated encounter. Still, Izuku was contemplating what he'd do now. He'd cried, great big tears rolling down his face that felt as if they were never going to end, until a large shockwave burst through the atmosphere and changed the weather.

Shocked out of his self-pity and sadness, Izuku took the stairs down, trying to walk off his depressed thoughts.

"Achoo!" Izuku sneezed. Wiping his nose with the back of his hand, he reached up with the other to feel his forehead. He had started back home, and was so distraught that he wasn't paying attention to the neighborhood he had walked into.

"Strange, I don't have a fever." Izuku mumbled half-heartedly, desperately trying to focus on something other than the crushing rejection he had received, still distracted from where he was. He sniffed and wiped the back of his hand against his nose again to keep snot from dripping down his face.

"I guess I could still be coming down with somethi-!"

Before Izuku could finish his sentence, a large man wrapped a meaty hand around Izuku's face, effectively muffling him. Izuku was then pulled into a back alley, where no one would catch a glimpse of his demise.

"Alright kid, don't scream and I can promise you that you might survive," The breathy voice whispered menacingly into Izuku's ear. Even though his mouth was by his ear, he could still smell the stink of the man's breath. He was in a loose white wife-beater shirt and baggy jeans with a belt barely holding them up. Fresh tears rolled down Izuku's face, but he didn't dare sniff his nose for fear the action would escalate the predicament he had somehow gotten caught in.

'_I really am going to die here,' _Izuku thought, barely even struggling. His eyes dulled, his head lolled. The man must have sensed that Izuku was bowing to fate, because he simply laughed before gloating.

"That's right! Give it up you little shit! No hero's gonna save you! My quirk is upper body strength! Even if a hero came I'd just snap your neck to get you outta the way! Face it kid, nobody can save you now!" the man laughed again before unbuckling his belt.

Izuku was afraid now. He struggled against the hand around his mouth, but the grip held fast. He was going to be raped in a back alleyway, no hero would know, and he couldn't even protect himself. At the end of the day, his lack of quirk would be his undoing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'WHAT IF I COULD CHANGE THAT?'**

A dark ominous voice filled Izuku's head, startling the poor boy. Izuku was almost certain he had imagined it. But suddenly, the voice appeared again.

**'I COULD SAVE YOU.'**

"W-Who are you?" Izuku asked shakily.

There wasn't anything to note, just a dirty alleyway with a few overturned trash cans. Nobody was there, except for Izuku and his kidnapper. The kidnapper had pulled off his belt by now, and was working on his zipper.

"'The fuck are you bitchin' about?" said the kidnapper.

**'I'M IN YOUR HEAD. JUST ACCEPT MY HELP, AND YOU WILL BE SAVED.'**

"Alright kid, let's have some fun!" the kidnapper said with an evil smile, and kicked off his pants.

**'ACCEPT MY HELP!'** the voice roared, rattling the inside of Izuku's head.

'_I-I accept!'_ Izuku shouted desperately in his mind… and…. something happened.

Suddenly, the would be rapist began coughing. At first nothing seemed to be wrong until he fell over and curled into the fetal position. In an attempt to get back up and finish what he started, the man pushed himself onto his knees… and promptly fell back over and vomited blood.

**'HEMATEMESIS IS A PAINFUL DISEASE,' **said the voice. It sounded awfully pleased.** 'LET'S SHAKE IT UP A BIT.'**

The man began shaking and shuddering, and then all hell broke loose. His face grew red, and sweat beaded his brow. The man tried coughing, but only a wet, raspy, gurgle came out. His eyes bulged and blood leaked out of his mouth in clumps, dyeing his unkempt beard a gory scarlet.

Meanwhile, Izuku watched on with a horrified look on his face.

'_What's going on!?'_

**'IT'S QUITE OBVIOUS. HE HAS PNEUMONIA,' **Said the voice. It seemed happy with itself. '**OH, AND YOU UNLOCKED MY QUIRK.' **Not realizing what this meant for the boy, Izuku watched the man suffer in agony.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the terrified teen, massive boils the size of ping pong balls erupted out of the man's face and arms. Some of them popped and dripped puss and blood.

**'AND THE FINISHING TOUCH: HIDRADENITIS SUPPURATIVA,' **The voice cackled with an insane sort of glee.

The man had long since stopped moving, due to the immense amount of pain he was in. Heck, Izuku wasn't even sure if he was alive anymore. At least one of those diseases had to be fatal, pneumonia killed thousands worldwide, and the man had lost too much blood to begin with.

Scared out of his mind and on the verge of hyperventilating, Izuku bolted, leaving an infected corpse behind.

Izuku had calmed down by the time he'd arrived home. Unable to contact the strange voice in his head, he sighed and entered the front door.

"Hello honey! How was school today?" asked Inko Midoriya.

Slapping a fake smile on his face, Izuku smiled brightly towards his mom.

"It was pretty great! I'm kinda tired now though, so I think I'll take a nap." he said. Technically he wasn't lying, it had been a tiring day. What with Kachan telling him to kill himself and then being told that he could never be a hero by his one time idol- yes, that man no longer was his idol, not after having his hopes destroyed- It had been quite taxing, not to mention almost being raped. Thankfully the voice had appeared to save him…. Speaking of..

'Hello? Voice? Are you there?' asked Izuku within his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing.

Izuku should have expected as much. He had been trying to get ahold of him the entire walk home, and nothing had worked. Not talking aloud, not mental speech like he had just tried, nothing.

Sighing, Izuku sat back on his bed and stared up at the poster on his wall. The outline of the symbol of peace was no longer a comforting thing to admire. No, it was simply just something to remind him of what he couldn't be. And the "you can do it!" in the corner of the poster was just a reminder to him that with the power of his new tenant, he had ended the life of a man.

Speaking of, holy crap! He had killed someone! That was a scary thought. With only three diseases, the rapists life had been snuffed out, painfully and efficiently.

'**IT WAS WONDERFUL, DON'T YOU AGREE?'**

"Gah!" shouted Izuku, and then gasped.

"You're here!" said Izuku.

'**YOU DON'T NEED TO TALK OUT LOUD, FOOL. I HEARD YOU THE ENTIRE TIME.' **Said the voice, irately.

'Oh… I'm sorry.' Sighed Izuku internally. Then, realizing something, he asked a question.

'Do you have a name?'

'**HMMM. I DID, AT A TIME. DO YOU READ THE BIBLE?'**

This threw Izuku for a loop. He had not been a religious person, and Christianity wasn't exactly on his to-do list.

'No...why?' Questioned Izuku.

'**MY BROTHERS AND I HAVE HISTORY RECORDED THERE.' **Said the voice.

Quickly going to his desk and opening the laptop there, he went to a search engine and typed in the inquiry bar: "disease voice."

No results.

Frowning, he broadened his topic. "Bible disease voice"

Still no results.

'Could you maybe help me out?' Asked Izuku internally.

'**CHECK REVELATIONS.'** the voice said.

With a new topic in mind, Izuku typed in "revelations," and information was brought before his eyes.

And that information scared him.

Because Revelations was about the Apocalypse.

And the four horsemen: War, Famine, Death, and Conquest.

And according to what had happened to the rapist, Izuku could at least take a guess.

'You ...you're Conquest, aren't you?' asked Izuku within his mind.

.

.

.

.

'**YES. I SUPPOSE I AM.'**

* * *

AN/: Hey guys, this was my first attempt at a villain Izuku fic. I recently watched supernatural, and pestilence was my favorite of the four horsemen because of his power. So, I thought: "well why not?" And here we are. Another thing: if you've seen the movie Contagion with Matt Damon, then you know that disease can be a powerful motivator. And once again, I thought: "well why not?" please, reviews are fantastic, and if you feel like i need some constructive criticism, go right ahead. For those of you that aren't christian or catholic, hopefully this can be a learning experience too, and those that are, i really hope that i don't trigger any of you guys into starting a religion debate.

Another thing i'm questioning is should i even continue? I am unsure if i even should, because im lacking a little in the motivation department. This was also inspired (slightly) from Virtuoso by RainTemple. It was so good, i think you should check it out. its on Archive Of Our Own.

Be Confident and Stay Healthy,

Top Royal


	2. Chapter 2

"Fugū Byōkishine."

Naomasa Tsukauchi looked up to see his partner, Sansa Tamakawa, holding a semi-thick police file.

"Who?" Asked Tsukauchi, slightly disheveled. After having to deal with a hysterical mother and her son, the ones who had found the body, he could feel a headache coming on; one which would hurt.

"The name of the body." Said Sansa, professional and in control, and kindly not mentioning the slight slip up of his superior officer.

Reaching out and receiving the hefty file, Naomasa immediately noticed some red flags.

'Four assault and battery charges, and a suspected rapist. Quite the charmer.' Naomasa snidely thought, rubbing his chin pensively.

'Still, no one deserves to go out like _that.'_

The body was found lying face down in a pool of blood, forensics later found it to be his own blood, along with phlegm and stomach acids. His face was the most disgusting part of it all, though, as it looked like he had played beach volleyball with a hornets nest.

Upon examining the body via autopsy, Fugū was found to contain three diseases. Three! One of which being pneumonia, which is the cause of 1.4 million deaths worldwide.

How he had contracted pneumonia, hematemesis, and hidradinitis suppurativa was a mystery, though. The camera footage should provide some insight, however.

"No! I can't! You don't understand!" Shouted Izuku, tearing at his hair.

'**BE QUIET, FOOL. YOUR MOTHER WILL HEAR YOU.' **Said Conquest, an angry tone in its incorporeal voice.

Slapping his hands over his mouth, Izuku looked towards his door, where his mother's footsteps could be heard from the kitchen.

'But you don't understand! With your quirk, I'll be able to be a hero!' Thought Izuku frantically.

.

.

.

'**YOU ARE MORE FOOLISH THAN I THOUGHT, THEN.'**

'What!?' Thought Izuku, shocked at the harsh language. It wasn't nearly as vulgar as Kachan would have been, but somehow, it hurt worse.

'**THAT MAN IS DEAD, YOU KNOW.'**

Izuku said nothing.

'**YOU KILLED HIM.'**

At this, Izuku flinched.

'But it was your power that did it!' Retorted Izuku within his mind.

'**WAS IT REALLY? FOR ALL ANYONE KNOWS, IT WAS YOU THAT KILLED THAT MAN! WHAT WILL YOU SAY TO THE LAW? "THE VOICE IN MY HEAD DID IT?" DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! ACTUALLY, I MIGHT AS WELL, BECAUSE THERE REALLY NEVER WAS HOPE FOR YOU IN THE BEGINNING, BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS WILL BE A QUIRKLESS, SICK, FREAK!' **Conquest began to cackle maniacally, the ominous voice painful from how loud it was within Izuku's mind; leaving a soul shattered Izuku in its wake.

"No…." Izuku whispered, devastated. His last bit of hope, crushed and thrown to the wind.

'**BUT….'**

'But what?!' Asked Izuku, a small shard of hope crystallizing once again.

'**NO MATTER. YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CONCEPT. YOU'D BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT MY QUIRK.'**

"No, Please! Anything! I'll do anything! Just please don't let me be quirkless again!" Begged Izuku, desperation leaking in his watery voice and tear filled eyes.

'**ANYTHING?'**

"Yes!" Shouted Izuku, not caring if his mom heard him anymore.

'**THEN, YOU WILL BE THE PLAGUE THAT WALKS IN HUMAN FORM. YOU WILL BE THE FOURTH HORSEMAN, WHERE I HAD FAILED. YOU WILL COMPLETE MY MISSION.'**

'What does that mean?' Izuku asked, unaware what he had signed up for.

'**IZUKU. I WILL BE FRANK. AMONG MY THREE OTHER BROTHERS, I AM THE WEAKEST. YET YOUR SICK DESIRE TO PROVE YOURSELF TO THE WORLD THAT YOU ARE HERE, AND ARE NOT MEANT TO BE IGNORED AWOKE ME FROM MY ETERNAL SLUMBER.**

'**AND YET,' **Conquest continued, **'I DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME. SO PROMISE ME YOU WILL SHOW THE WORLD YOU ARE HERE, THE WAY I WISH YOU TO, AND I WILL BLESS YOU WITH MY POWER. IT WILL BE YOURS, BUT ONLY FOR MY CAUSE.'**

Izuku was stunned. He thought the horsemen were immortal. But here one was, festering and withering away inside his mind. Izuku wrestled with his conscious and morality. He could never be quirkless again, but he'd have to cause a worldwide pandemic. He'd never be a hero.

.

.

.

.

.

Creating diseases was more villainous anyways.

'I will do it. I will show the world that we won't be ignored.' Izuku thought with conviction.

'**I ONLY HOPE FOR THE BEST NOW. FAREWELL, IZUKU. ALLOW ME TO BE THE FIRST TO ACKNOWLEDGE YOU.'**

Izuku felt a pain on his right ring finger. Wincing and looking down, he saw what looked like a huge pimple form, the green puss hardening and elongating into an oval. Then, around the oval, blood leaked from his finger's pores, encircling the puss oval and wrapping around his finger. The result was a blood red ring with a jade colored stone in the middle. Testing the give, Izuku found that he could slide it off, and quickly put it back on.

'**That is your power now, Izuku. It will not work without that ring. Simply think of the scientific name for a disease, virus, blight or blemish, and it will happen to whomever is within 15 feet of you.'**

Conquest seemed quieter now. He didn't sound ominous anymore. He sounded as though he was finally at peace.

Because the fourth horseman was living on in the will of a young man named Izuku Midoriya.

.

.

.

"Izu-kun? Are you alright?" Into knocked fervently on the door. "There was a lot of shouting from inside your room and it was concerning."

'Ah! I completely forgot!' Izuku thought, mind racing for an excuse for shouting indoors.

AN: welp, that's two. I legit typed this at 4 in the morning, because I could not get these ideas out of my head. I still have the ideas, because I haven't completed them all in this chapter. Ideas are continually springing up AS I WRITE THIS, and I honestly think I'm just going to keep writing, because writer's block will hit me like a freight train, and I need to get the ideas down before it does.

Reviews are a wonderful thing, feedback is appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Be Confident and Stay Healthy,

Top Royal

P.S. My school will be closed for a week because of the COVID-19 outbreak, and Trump ruling it a state of emergency. I'll have more time to write!


End file.
